Commander Smith
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: Backstory to the villain, Commander Smith
1. Chapter 1

Smith and her squad backed against the wall, no mistakes now, she nodded and Jones and Michaels kicked the door in and Banks threw a smoke grenade through the hole, less than three minutes passed and the members of the terrorist cell were either dead or tied up on the floor. Orders had been simple, shoot only if necessary, and if you shot to kill the guy needed to have a gun in your face to justify it.

One body count, three dead, two wounded and four prisoners, she'd shot one herself, he'd snuck up behind her in the smoke, placed a gun to the side of her head not noticing the rifle pointing at his stomach, before he had known what was happening she'd released the safety and fired six 9mm bullets through his kidneys ripping them both to shreds.

She turned the body over with his foot, a teenager she saw, sixteen if he was a day, he'd probably done what he did out of sheer bravado, or stupidity, probably both, rammed into his head by the teachings of the men who'd surrendered the moment they came through the door. She bent down to pick up the boy's pistol, the safety was still on she noticed.

She thought of her own daughter back home in Paragon City, she thought of the terrorists busting into her apartment, her daughter running into her parents bedroom, opening the safe, pulling out one of the loaded pistols in the safe and pulling the same trick, but with one difference, the safety would be off, both her kids knew how to handle the pistols in that safe, even in Statesman's city you couldn't be too safe.

She turned her attention to the four captives, kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs, facing west, she didn't believe in their god, or that he'd help these murderers, but she didn't believe in the Greek gods either, and Zeus in human form flew around her home city every day. It paid to be safe, facing west they couldn't pray to him properly, if that was how they got messages to him.

She radioed for the transports and body bags before turning her attention to her men. "Good work," she barked proudly, "another terrorist cell busted, we're home free."

Then the wall exploded and an old man floated through dressed in the robes of an Islamic Priest, glowing light surrounded his hands.

"I am the Prophet," recited the old man as though speaking it for the first time, "I have been granted powers by Allah to cleanse the land of the unbelievers and to free the Warriors of Allah from the cages the unbelievers have wrought."

"We have a Class 4 meta-human situation here," yelled Sergeant Smith into her headset, as she dived for cover with her men, as she watched the "Prophet" raise the dead boy she turned back to the headset, "correction," she continued, "a Class 6, possibly higher, requesting meta-human backup ASAP."


	2. Chapter 2

Smith stared at the paper in her hands, it hadn't changed, she angrily read the words again.

"Sergeant Major Jennifer Smith is Honourably Discharged from the U.S. Army Marine Corps due to mental health problems stemming from the deaths of her family. The president would like to thank Sergeant Major Jennifer Smith for her services to the nation and wishes her the best for the future.

"Due to Sergeant Major Jennifer Smith's 18 years of service she is entitled to..."

The rest of the letter blurred before her eyes, The Prophet, the insane madman she had been forced to kill had come back from the dead and killed her family to get at her, that she knew, the "official" explanation that they had been caught in a Nemesis plot proved that the government was in cahoots with the terrorists, and now this, discharged for mental health problems, she had no mental health problems, it was all lies.

She knew, she knew the truth, the U.S. Government was working with the terrorists to change the power flow on Earth, with assistance from the terrorists the U.S. Military could place a sympathetic leader in the nation, gain a foothold in Asia, invade Europe from both sides then continue Eastwards, swallowing Russia, China, Japan, India, until they controlled the globe.

She had to stop them, she had to contact her team, tell them what was happening, get them to help her stop The Prophet and the Government in their plan to take over Earth, she was the only one who knew, the only one who could stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sergeant Major Jennifer Smith," boomed the Judges voice, "You are charged with the First Degree Murder of a U.S. Senator, how do you plead?"

"Guilty your honour," replied Smith, her honourable discharge had meant that her title wasn't really relevant any more, but she refused to respond to anything else.

And that was it, trial over, no evidence presented, no defence, no plea bargains and no parole. They had caught her fair and square in the act.

It had been her old squadron, led by Johnson now, they'd refused to help her stop the corruption, the only thing that had stopped her killing them there and then was professional courtesy, they still had lives and families to return to, unlike her, thanks to The Prophet.

She'd poured out her guts to the psychologist, confessed to the crime, and now she was heading home, to Paragon City, Brickstown and The Zig. The bigwigs didn't like it, but she'd been certified as insane, preventing them from killing her, and based on her prolific career in the military, the only certified asylum that could hold her was in Paragon City.

Sergeant Major Jennifer Smith was going home.


	4. Chapter 4

Smith sat in her cell, a scuffle near the door caught her attention and she looked into the eyes of her old second in command, Johnson himself.

"We've got trouble Sarge," he said, "You were right, they are assisting the terrorists, we've come to bust you out of here."

She stood back as the door flew inwards, outside was the squad, Michaels, Jones, Johnson, Banks, Gordons and Freeson. Lets move Sarge, the general will brief us outside, we need your help to stop the government from taking over the free world.

She wandered out towards a chopper in the yard, military personnel everywhere were fighting Longbow, trying to get her out, she climbed aboard the chopper and headed for the secret base in the Rogue Isles.

The news she received from the general was mainly good, a promotion to commander, Jones returned to her, the rest of her squad was needed elsewhere, and the ability to move against any military force on the planet. She smiled, she'd show the fools in the Military that she definitely wasn't mad, not at all.

Kalinka watched as Smith walked away, the woman was trapped in her own delusions, but with her knowledge and the Wolf Spider accompanying her, she could burn a path through so far, that when she was finally free of them, she'd fall right back in.


End file.
